1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure relates to support stands for supporting electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Some support stands are used to support electronic products so the electronic product can sit on a desk or other supporting surface to make it more comfortable for the users to view the displays. However, typical support stands have a complicated structure and can not steadily support the electronic product.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.